


My Shitty Savior

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, Gen, I love them so much, My OC - Freeform, my friends oc, too bad he's basically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: Ivy Ferron is found in need by her long time friend Shikari. He does he best to tend to her needs.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	My Shitty Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Shikari belongs to my good friend on Instagram, @.galacticartcast ! :))

Shikari wasn't sure what he just walked into, but he was sure it was the cause of his short friend. Her temper is hard to deal with when she isn't drunk, so while she's intoxicated it's a dangerous wild card.

There were huge men holding their bleeding faces, glaring at the back of her head, but they didn't approach her. Already having their asses whooped. Stepping over some smoking bodies, the bounty hunter came to stand beside Ivy, but the black haired woman was unmoved and still sat at the bar. Taking shots and leaning on the counter, she side eyed him. Green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Hey, Rockstar. What do you want?" She said in a surprisingly sober tone, but her lips were slow to form the words. Blood dripping from a bust on her lower lip.

When you looked at her back, she didn't look too terribly beat up, just some scuffs on her armor. But when you looked at her front? She was damaged greatly. But once again, she was unmoved.

The alcohol probably numbs her pain.

Sighing deeply, Shikari runs a hand through his blue hair, he debated on leaving this moron where she was. So she could come to her senses and deal with the aftermath herself. But he knew that if she was this bad off, she wouldn't come to anytime soon. And might do something even more irrational while she's in this state then fight the whole cantina single handedly.

So with a deep exhale through his nose, he crosses his arms. Keeping the eye contact she'd started. "It's about time for you to head home, shrimp. So come on. Let's go."

Swallowing and almost choking on the burn it caused in the back of her throat, Ivy blinks slowly. A weird smile forming on her lips. One he'd never seen before. "Why should I?"

Furrowing his brows at her odd response, he pushes his lips out. "Because you're deathly drunk."

"Mhm?" The midget blinks.

"And you're losing a lot of fuckin' blood." He continues, aggravation growing.

"Okay?"

"And once you pass out from blood loss these guys are going to roast your tiny ass body over an open fire! It's fucking dangerous here." He declares, exasperated.

Ivy waits for a moment before responding, then she tilts her head in curiosity. Lifting a brow. "And?"

"What the shit do you mean by 'and'?" Shikari snaps, rolling his eyes. Uncrossing his arms and laying down a few credits on the counter for the bartender, he scoops the mercenary up and holds her firmly against him. "You're going back. Now. You're too drunk to think straight."

Kicking and flailing, she tries to escape his arms, but her weak attempts only made her more tired. Punching against his chest, she roars. "Put me down, nasty bastard!"

But he keeps walking, not letting her down.

"You aren't the boss of me!" She keeps kicking.

"You don't control my actions!" She punches.

"You,, you don't get a say in what I do." She keeps trying to get away, but her movements are slowing down.

"Why do you even care?" The woman whispered out at last, before going limp against him, she was still awake. Just too worn down to do anything else in attempts to free herself.

He resituates her in his arms, to a more comfortable position, now that she's not going to try and escape his grasp. Her head falls on his shoulder, and as an instinct, she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. Breathing out slowly as she savors the warmth and smell.

It was something familiar to her.

Shikari didn't ask any questions, he didn't say anything else, not until he got to a small apartment in the depths of Courasaunt. He unlatched the door, which was unlocked, with one hand. And pushed it open with his foot. Stepping inside he couldn't help but seem mildly shocked.

It was almost completely empty. One, messily made matress makeshift bed sits in one corner. A chest full of her belongings with a blanket draped over it was sitting beside a dresser of sorts that was sitting in the other corner. A mirror, dusty and smeared, was mounted on a wall with nothing interesting around it. Except one big chair. On the dresser though, was a microwave. And ontop of the microwave was a few cups of instant noodles. Mixed with some granola bars. But there was barely anything in there. All plain colors. No life.

Trying to ignore it, the man walks to the mattress, setting her down gently. Standing to his full height he scans the room in search for some medical supplies, but he didn't see any. Looking down to the woman, who was holding her arms across her front, eyes hazed out, he sighs. "Where is your medkit?"

Ivy was slow to move, but she scoots to the edge of her matress and moves the blanket, which the box was resting under. Picking it up and setting it in her lap. She speaks out hoarsely. "I can fix myself up."

Although he was highly doubting that sentence, Shikari let her open the box, but as soon as he saw her hands trembling he couldn't stand it. Kneeling down in front of her he lifts her chin, making her meet his softened eyes. "Just let me take care of you, just for tonight, okay? I won't tell anybody about this."

Adverting her eyes to the side seemed like she was opposing, but she nodded her head in agreement, relieving her bigger friend.

He took her armor off, then helped her remove her black suit underneath, and the damages were now visible. Shikari had to keep all of the questions he had from spilling out of his pressed lips. Brows furrowed as he bit his lip, he sat for a moment inspecting her wounds.

She sat in her boyshort boxers and breathable sports bra, shivering from the cold, bare, pale skin exposed. She felt completely vulnerable and she hated it. But for some reason, she fell into the comfort of his voice, that's why she'd agreed. There were scars stretching over many corners of her body, bruises and gashes that look infected. Like she hadn't cleaned them after she got wounded.

That made Shik mad.

But he kept quiet as he began cleaning them, his frown giving his emotion away. Ivy flinched at the cold liquid he cleaned her cuts with. He had to stitch a few painful gashes as well. But she didn't seem affected. She just chewed on her lip, eyes zoned out and unfocused, or just cast to the side.

She whispered, quietly, meekly. Something rare for the midget to be. "How did you find me there?"

Shikari sighed, rubbing his face as he sat down the wet cloth he was running over an old burn of hers. "You hadn't been responding to any of my transmissions for the past few days, so I was worried about you. And when I heard that there was a huge fight in a bar you like, I figured it'd be worth checking if that was you, and thankfully. It was."

Ivy was silent after that. Probably blaming herself for causing problems for him. And he knew that nothing he could have said would change that. 

So he shifted himself slightly, brushing some hair from a wound on her neck, his knuckles brushing against her cold skin. He hears a small intake of breath from her, but she doesn't speak. Just tilts her head to the side and lets him clean the blood.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead." He snorts, squirting some bacta on his fingertips to rub into her wound. He knew from a personal experience, unfortunately, that it burns on contact. But she doesn't move.

The dark haired woman was so tense, her body ridgid, and he didn't know if it was from the cold or her discomfort. So he laid his palm flesh against her upper back, his other hand setting on her hip, he begins massaging her shoulder blade area.

Sucking in a harsh breath and shuttering as his warm hand touched her bare back. The sudden difference in temperature made her skin break out in chillbumps, but it was odd, she liked being close to someone like this. Closing her eyes and adjusting to the touch, not expecting his hand on her hip, she lets out a gasp. Body tensing up.

But as he began to massage her, she let out a deep breath, tears pricking at the corners of her closed eyes. The painful knots in her back being kneaded away.

Unaware of how long has passed, Shikari removes his hands that Ivy had pressed into, leaning her back into the bed. Covering her up and brushing some hair from her face. "Sleep, Squirt."

Turning to leave, he heard a small whine. Making him raise a brow and turn around, looking at Ivy, her green eyes watery and extra bright due to the moonlight shining in through the window. The effects were irresistible.

"Stay?" She croaks out, "please."

He couldn't say no. How could he say no to that? To those eyes? He couldn't. It was impossible to say no. So sighing loudly, he agrees. Removing the top half of his armor as he gets situated in the large chair, leaning sideways against the corner, he yawns.

"I will stay if you agree to try and sleep." He smiled lightly.

Which cracked a half smile from her, she curls back into a ball of tiny baby Ivy and closes her eyes. Yawning herself. "Deal."

"You little shit." He laughed quietly.

After a while, Shikari fell asleep, snoring away in the chair. But Ivy was still awake. Half liddedly staring at nothing. Overthinking everything. Her mind was cluttered with pain and sadness, and she hated it, so standing and padding her way to the chair. She draped her blanket over her shoulders.

Climbing up into the chair with the blue and white man, she straddled him, fitting perfectly against his chest as she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed as she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Shikari smiled lightly, wrapping his arms around Ivy, keeping her close as they continued sleeping.

Both safe.

**Author's Note:**

> (comments, kudos and bookmarks or subs make my heart go 💞 )


End file.
